Combat Specialist
The ability to be a hand-to-hand combat genius. Combination of Martial Arts Intuition and Combat Perception. Also Called *Combat Experience/Intuition/Proficiency *Exceptional Fighting Prowess *Fighting Genius *Hand-To-Hand Combat Expert *Martial Arts Genius Capabilities The user has an encyclopedic knowledge in hand-to-hand fighting styles; therefore understanding and analyzing opponents style of combat and flaws in the opponent's attack and defense. They can also use attacks that can automatically knock down the opponent or use the strength of the opponent to his favor. The user has a vast knowledge of the opponent's body and their limitations, have an incredible perception of opponents and the users surrounding areas using it to his or her advantage and can copy or mix several types of martial arts and movements and understand how a special attack works in a matter of minutes. This power can be enhanced by the user's experience and improvement of skill. Masters of this abilities can counter or detect flaws on opponents Special Attacks. Applications *Ability Intuition *Attack Prediction *Combat Adaptation *Counter *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Combat **Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Unarmed Combat **Weapon Proficiency/Supernatural/Absolute Weapon Proficiency *Enhanced Strike *Martial Arts Intuition *Pressure Point Intuition *Special Attacks *Unpredictability *Visual Nullification Associations *Ability Learning *Child Prodigy *Complete Body Strike *Combat Perception *Encyclopedic Knowledge *Intuitive Aptitude *Mystic Martial Arts *Ninjutsu *Old Prime *One-Man Army *Special Ops Mastery Limitations *Useless against opponents who are completely unaffected by physical attacks. *May be at disadvantage against ranged weapons/attacks. Known Users Gallery Zodd.jpg|Due to his immortal life, Nosferatu Zodd (Berserk) has learned a large variety of fighting styles and tactics throughout his centuries of battle... Zodd's Strength Berserk.gif|...fighting masterfully with nearly any weapon he finds on the battlefield,... Zodd's Combat Berserk.jpg|...when facing Guts in their rematch duel on the Hill of Swords,... Zodd's Combat 2 Berserk.jpg|...he was able to inspect within seconds that his horse slaying sword is damaged by the Dragon Slayer's massive swings... Zodd's Combat 3 Berserk.jpg|...quickly discarding it and adopting a new battle style from his new weapon on the spot. Wyald Catch Berserk.png|Wyald of the Black Dog Knights (Berserk) Yoruichi Goddess Of Flash.gif|Yoruichi Shihoin (Bleach) is one of the greatest martial art masters in Soul Society. Aizen Cuts Kokujou Tengen Myouou.gif|Sōsuke Aizen (Bleach) is a tremendously powerful master warrior in both Zanjutsu style swordsmanship... Aizen shunpo slash.gif|...and Shunpo. Ichijou Aoi.jpg|Ichijou Aoi (Choujin Koukousei-tachi wa Isekai demo Yoyuu de Ikinuku you desu!) is the greatest martial art master in the world. Electro Minks.gif|The Mink Tribe (One Piece) are all born as gifted fighters. Shin's Weapons Kingdom.png|Shin of the Hi Shin Unit (Kingdom) Earl Shi Kingdom.png|Having survived over a thousand bloody battles with nothing but his spear, Earl Shi of the Wei Fire Dragons (Kingdom) was a supreme specialist in the art of Qiang/枪/Spear... Enhanced Polearm Proficiency by Earl Shi 2.PNG|...his mastery with the spear is said to be so skilled that he is able to deal grievous blows to the point his enemies are incapable of noticing that they've been struck... Earl Shi's Dragon's Talon.PNG|...performing the Ryuu Shi, a high-level technique, without any long term training. Kou Yoku of the Thunder Kingdom.jpg|Although still young and arrogant, Kou Yoku of the Thunder (Kingdom) is an incredibly skilled swordsman combatant... Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kou Yoku 3.png|...while enraged by his General's death he fought Great Genera''l Tou, an extremely capable swordsman himself... Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kou Yoku 4.png|...forcing the man to not only block his strike but to use both of his hands to do it. Scathach H.png|Scathach (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of melee and magic. Aakkyb.jpg|Raiden (Mortal Kombat) is the God of Thunder and Lightning and has mastery of over 700 distinct fighting styles. IDW2012-Shreddercover.png|The Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) is a powerful ninja combat specialist who is equaled to only... Splinter TMNT The IDW Collection V2 cover.jpg|...his enemy, Master Splinter. Chris Griffin & Meg Griffin Vs School.gif|Meg and Chris Griffin (Family Guy) were able to kill every student in the school during one fight. Gintoki Sakata, The White Demon (1).gif|A veteran of the Amanto Wars, Gintoki Sakata, the ''White Yaksha (Gintama) is a powerful samurai combat specialist,... Gintoki's Merc Slaughter Gintama.gif|...wielding full-length katanas one-handed with fair wide but quick and speedy chops... Gintoki's Hand and Sword Combat Gintama.gif|...and combines his hand-to-hand brawling skills with agile feats of his unique swordsmanship. Kenshin, the Manslayer.gif|Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin) Ikki Desperado.png|Despite being an F-Rank Ikki Kurogane (Rakudai Kishi no Eiyuutan) is a powerful martial artist who honed his sword and combat skills to a superhuman level… Blade_Steal_Imperial_Sword_Style.gif|…able to steal all his opponents' techniques and perfect them using his sword skills… Perfect_Vision_Process.gif|…and even predict his opponents' next moves after figuring out their tendencies, letting him perceive an invisible opponent. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Peak Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Combat Powers Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Combinations Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries